


celebrate the night

by the5throommate



Series: reddie smut stash [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 90s reddie, Anal, Bottom Eddie, Eddie lives AU, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: “So did you mean it? Or was it just like when you would tease me when we were kids, calling me cute, saying ‘my love’ like that song.”Richie propped himself up on his elbows, wearing a small grin. “What makes you think I was teasing you?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie smut stash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	celebrate the night

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough 90s miniseries reddie so imma fix that

Eddie tried not to stare when Richie emerged from the bathroom, pajama pants hanging low on his hips, droplets of water still clinging to his shoulders as he toweled off his hair. He pretended to be preoccupied by a speck on the fresh cast on his arm, picking at it a bit while Richie tossed the damp towel onto a chair in the corner of the room they were now sharing, their unexpected extra night in Derry forcing Richie to move rooms, his being booked for the weekend, before tossing himself onto the full-sized bed next to Eddie, burying his face in the pillows with a groan. “Jesus. Jesus, what a fucking day.” he said, turning to look at Eddie. “How’s the cast treatin’ you?” 

“It’s a cast,” Eddie shrugged, heart fluttering at the sight of the muscles in Richie’s back moving under tanned skin as he reached out to tap the dried plaster wrapping Eddie’s arm. He watched Richie trace the bandages with his finger from his elbow to his thumb. “What, you wanna sign it or something?” joked Eddie. 

He expected Richie to respond with something joking, something stupid that would, reguardless, make Eddie laugh. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed laughing, really laughing, since the dinner at Jade of the Orient, the reunion between him and his friends who he didn’t even realize he had been missing for his entire life. But Richie didn’t respond, he just kept tracing the bandages, the look in his eyes far and distant. 

“Richie? Richie. What’s wrong?” 

“Hm? Nothin’, Spaghetti. Just tired, I guess.” 

Richie’s fingers traced down Eddie’s cast again, this time not stopping when they reached the end at the back of his hand but continued on, down to his fingers, hesitantly linking them with his own. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as Richie’s finders squeezed his, holding his hand. 

“Richie,” Eddie said softly.

“Mm hm?” 

“Did...did you mean what you said to me? In the sewers. When we were leaving, when you were...carrying me out.” Eddie saw Richie’s brow furrow, not daring to break his eye contact with Eddie’s cast. “I-I could hear you. I was...was fading in and out for a bit but before I really blacked out I’m pretty sure I heard you say that-”

“-that I love you.” Richie finished. “I didn’t know you would hear me.”

“So did you mean it? Or was it just like when you would tease me when we were kids, calling me cute, saying ‘my love’ like that song.” 

Richie propped himself up on his elbows, wearing a small grin. “What makes you think I was teasing you?” 

Eddie laughed in confusion. “W-wait, what?” He studied Richie’s face, searching for any signs of joke or deception. He couldn’t find any. “Richie. Seriously?” 

“Seriously. You were the cutest little bugger I ever did see and you still are.” said Richie, pinching Eddie’s cheek. His hand rested there for a moment before sliding upwards and combing through his hair and Eddie could feel his heart begin to race. This was happening. It wasn’t some dream brought on by the shock of the fall and the breaking of his bone and skin or a sort of hallucination from the cocktail of drugs they gave him in the emergency room when they snapped his arm back into place and stitched up the ripped flesh around it; it was really, really happening. Richie Toizer was kissing him. 

He couldn’t help but moan into Richie’s mouth when he pushed his tongue past Eddie’s lips, the kiss becoming deeper, wetter, more desperate. By the time their mouths separated, Eddie found Richie nearly on top of him, panting, resting his forehead against his own. He gave Eddie a few more quick pecks on his open mouth, cupping his jaw in his hand, gently running his thumb across his lower lip, slick with spit. Eddie shivered and muttered, 

“Holy shit.” 

“Is that...a good ‘holy shit’ or a bad ‘holy shit’?” Richie asked. 

“Good,” said Eddie. “Really, really good.”

“Good,” said Richie. He smiled and a rush of warmth passed through Eddie’s body, pooling deep in his gut. 

“Can we do it again?” asked Eddie dazily. Richie perked up, surprised. 

“Again?” he echoed back, voice peaked with excitement, maybe disbelief. “Oh. Oh, baby, of course-“ 

Richie was cut off by Eddie suddenly crushing their lips together, his glasses bumped out of place by Richie’s face. It was then Richie realized that damn, had that been Eddie’s first kiss? Because what he seemed to lack in experience he was making up for in pure enthusiasm. Taking the term ‘swapping spit’ quite literally, the kiss became messier and wetter with each passing second. It was, by just about every possible standard, the worst kiss Richie had ever received. He savored every moment of it. 

Eddie gasped suddenly, pulling away, body tensing. Richie had just then slipped a hand under the hem of Eddie’s shirt, groping at the soft flesh of his hip. 

“Shit, Eddie, sorry, sorry, babe, I shoulda asked-” 

“No,” breathed Eddie, “no, I just-I’m surprised you would want to...do that. With me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I don’t know, I just-” 

“Overthink. You’re overthinking, Eds.” Richie said, and placed a kiss on the tip of Eddie's nose, making him blush, a goofy grin breaking out on his face. “So,” Richie continued. “I take that as you wanting to…”

“Yes,” Eddie stammered. “Yes, Richie, _yes_ , I want to so bad, I’ve just never-I’ve never actually...done anything. Ever. And I’m guessing you’re a lot more...experienced.” 

“Well, then we’re a perfect match. You can just sit back, relax, and I’ll just take such good care of you, baby.”

Eddie giggled nervously as Richie kissed his jaw, working his way down his neck, able to feel his racing pulse under his lips. “Yeah, yeah, Richie. Please. Richie. Let’s do it.” 

“Perfect. Perfect. Hold tight, I just gotta get some things…” 

Richie slid off the bed and went to his luggage, rummaging around in the pockets, muttering to himself. “Bingo!” he said, waving around a small bottle and strip of condoms triumphantly. 

“You...you packed condoms for your trip back to Derry to kill a monster clown?”

“Are you complaining?” 

He crawled back on to Eddie’s lap, placing the condoms and lube on the bedside table until they were needed. “Feels like you’re ready, Spaghetti,” he said, grinding his hips down on Eddie’s hardening cock, making him whimper. 

“I’m ready, Rich.” 

Richie helped Eddie remove his t-shirt, tugging it gently over his cast before tossing it unceremoniously to the side, pausing to admire the man below him. “Oh, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really! You gotta stop asking that, believe me, you’re amazing. Here, scooch over to the middle of the bed, there’s more room that way.” 

“M’kay,” said Eddie, shuffling over, welcoming Richie back into his arms in his new spot. “What do you want me to do?” he asked. 

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Richie said, running a hand over Eddie’s bare chest, feeling his breath hitch. “And if anything feels bad or hurts or makes you uncomfortable, let me know right then, okay? I want this to be good for you.” 

“It’s gonna be good no matter what, I know it.” sighed Eddie. “It’s you.” 

“Dunno if you’re doing this on purpose but baby you’re driving me insane,” said Richie, who once again began to kiss down Eddie’s neck, nipping at his collar bone, this time able to venture down further without the shirt. He swiped his tongue over a nipple, giving it a small bite, making Eddie yelp. 

“N-no, no it’s good, keep going,” he reassured Richie, who had instantly pulled back at the sound. “I’ll, uh-I’ll say beep beep when I want you to stop, okay?” 

Richie laughed. “Whatever you say, baby.” he said, deciding to lick up Eddie’s bare chest. 

By the time Richie’s mouth made it down to Eddie’s hips, his entire body was practically quaking under his tongue, the sweetest little sounds escaping from underneath his good hand that he held clasped over his mouth to muffle the noise. Richie glanced up at Eddie before making his next move and ended up praying to whoever or whatever the hell was up there that he would never forget what he saw because damn him if Eddie wasn’t currently looking like an angel on earth. 

“You’re so perfect,” Richie told him, placing a small kiss right above the elastic of his boxers before fully mouthing Eddie’s cock through the fabric. 

“Fuck,” Eddie gasped, reflexively bucking his hips up into Richie’s mouth, grabbing at his hair with his good hand, holding him there. “Oh fuck, holy fuck, Richie-“

Richie yanked down Eddie’s boxers, pleased to find his partner already fully hard, and gave him a painfully slow lick from the base to head, Eddie nearly in tears from the sensation. He grabbed Eddie’s hips to force them still, taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head until it sounded as though Eddie was practically sobbing.

“Richie, Richie, I’m-fuck, Richie, I’m close, I’m-” 

“Oh, uh-uh, not yet, baby,” said Richie, pinching right below the head. “I’m not finished with you.” He retrieved the lube and condom from the bedside table, Eddie watching him the whole time with big, watery eyes, breathing heavily. “No touching,” Richie instructed. “You can kick the boxers off, though.”

“Mm-m’kay,” Eddie whimpered, writhing a bit in his spot and kicking his damp boxers off to the side. Richie freed his dick from his sweatpants and slipped the condom on, popped the cap of the bottle in his hands, generously slathering three fingers. Eddie was watching him, mesmerized. 

“Spread those legs, Eds,” Richie said with a smirk. He leaned down, using his dry hand as leverage on the pillow next to Eddie’s head so he could dip down for another kiss, their teeth clicking together as Richie began to finger Eddie’s ass. “Sorry babe, this’ll be a bit cold.” 

“-’s okay, I-mmn, fuck, Rich, th-that feels so _good_ -” 

“You ever finger yourself before?”

“Nuh-uh,” grunted Eddie, hips twitching in synch with Richie’s hand. “Jesus, it feels good-” 

“And we’re just gettin’ started, Eds,” replied Richie, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. “How’re you doing?”

“More. I want more. Richie, Richie, fuck, Richie, I think I’m gonna-” 

“Okay, hold on, it’s okay baby, I got you.” 

Richie sat up on his knees between Eddie’s thighs and used his free hand to pin Eddie’s leaking cock up against his stomach, making him whine and buck his hips into empty air. “Just gonna hold you off for a bit, honey, just ‘til I’m done with ya.”

“I want more, Richie,” cried Eddie. “Please, I can take it, I want it-ah, aah, shit! Fucking Christ, Rich, it’s so good!” 

Richie added another and began to scissor his fingers in Eddie’s ass, working him open as he wriggled below him, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his shoulders and chest gleaming with it. 

“You’re doing so good, Eddie, baby, so good, I wish you could see yourself like this, just fucking beautiful-” 

“Rich. Richie. Kiss me, Richie, please,” Eddie used his good hand to reach for his partner, to pull him down, closer. Richie did what was requested of him and met Eddie’s mouth with his own, kissing him deep, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue. “You...taste good,” Eddie panted, wrapping his arms around Richie’s broad shoulders as he sucked on Eddie’s neck. “You taste _really_ good.” 

“Oh, ditto,” Richie said. He inserted the last finger and Eddie screamed. 

“ _Woah_ , fuck, shit, shit, fuck, uh, slow-slow down, uh, b-beep-beep, Richie-” 

“Shit, honey,” hissed Richie, “Sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop-” 

“No, no stopping just-slow. Slow, pause for like a second, I just need to-to get used to it for a minute.” 

“Sure. Sure thing, Eddie.” Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek with his free hand, wiping away tears with his thumb. “Whatever you need, honey.” 

Eddie nodded, covering Richie’s hand with his own and squeezing. “Just some deep breaths,” Richie told him, “you’ll be okay, I’m right here. I’m right here for you. Always will be.” 

He nodded again, taking deep, steady breaths. He turned his face to kiss Richie’s palm. “Okay,” he breathed. “Okay. I’m ready again, I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Richie, I’m ready for you to fuck me.” 

“Oh, Lord, sweet music to my ears,” said Richie. He got some additional lube and gave a few pumps to his own cock. Eddie was looking at him like he was hanging the fucking stars in the sky. 

He sunk in to Eddie slowly, letting out a low groan as the tightness enveloped him. Eddie grunted and whimpered but gave Richie the okay to keep going. 

“So?” asked Richie once he was fully buried to the hilt inside of Eddie, “How’s it feel, honey, how’s it treating you?” 

Eddie took in a deep, shaking breath. “G-good. It-it’s so fucking good, there’s so much, it feels so good...it almost hurts but it’s good.” 

“It hurts?”

“Yeah, but a good hurt. I like it.” 

“You’re sure.” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“Okay. Okay babe, I’m gonna start moving now” 

“Fuck yes,” Eddie hissed. 

“Alright,” said Richie, kissing Eddie’s temple, “let’s go.” 

Richie pulled out slow, stopping right before the head and pushing back in just as slowly. He kept it slow and steady, watching Eddie closely, taking note of each muscle twitch, each moan, each expression that crossed his face. He kissed Eddie, letting him moan into his mouth. 

“F-faster,” Eddie mumbled while Richie thumbed one nipple, licking at the other. 

“Faster?”

“Yeah, yeah, faster, I want it-” 

“Alright, honey, I hear ya.” 

Richie began to pump his hips faster, gradually building speed, Eddie’s fingers tangling in his hair and clawing down his back. He clung tightly to Richie, panting and moaning into his ear, hot breath on the side of his face. 

“Rich. Richie. Jesus, Richie, Jesus, more, please, more, harder, Richie, Richie-” 

Richie huffed a breath. Who was he to deny his partner what he wanted? He sat back up on his knees and gripped Eddie at his hips, pulling them to meet his thrusts. Eddie’s cock was leaking onto his torso, precum mixing with sweat. The sound of wet skin on skin was met with the fast and steady thump of the headboard against the wall. 

“I’m-I’m-fuck, Eddie, you feel so good, you’re so good, I-I’m close, fuck, Eddie-”

“I’m gonna cum, Rich, I can’t-I can’t hold it back anymore,” Eddie sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just too much, it’s so good-”

“It’s alright, baby, I got you, I got you,” cooed Richie, taking hold of Eddie’s dick and thumbing the head before pumping it. “Go ahead, honey, don’t be shy about it. Lemme hear you.” 

Eddie’s body tensed and twitched as he came, head falling back on the pillows, blond hair framing his face as a halo. With a few more thrusts Richie came as well, collapsing onto Eddie after he pulled out, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The two took a moment to catch their breaths, Eddie absentmindedly combing through Richie’s sweaty hair in a daze. 

“Did I do good?” Eddie panted. 

“Did _you_ do good? Of course you did. This was all for you, Eds, I’m wondering if _I_ did good.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Holy shit, yeah, it was...amazing, it was so good, Richie.” 

“So not too bad for a first time?”

“Not too bad. Wouldn’t have wanted it with anyone else.” said Eddie, making Richie’s stomach flutter. “Richie?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Richie paused, making sure he heard right. Bliss rushed over him, making him shiver, goosebumps rising on his arms. Maybe the clown had killed him, and this was just heaven. 

“I think I’m in love with you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [song for this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxDDZpufGrk)
> 
> Please feel free to follow me over at [my writing twitter!](https://twitter.com/hoizertoizer)
> 
> this fic was not beta'd, so if u see any mistakes pls feel free to let me know 
> 
> comments and kudos super appreciated :o)


End file.
